Ghost of the Present
by TravisCruz88
Summary: "Well when you're thrown into a world full of heroes from an Earth fighting a war, shouldn't things be easier? (Sigh) Right. I guess the work of a hero never ends." This is the story of Travis Cruz (and friends) and his journey through the exciting world of Teen Titans.
1. Prologue

**_The Prologue_ **

My name is Travis Cruz, and I'm seventeen years old, five feet six inches tall, with a light brown complexion, short cut black hair, light brown eyes, and last but not least, a lean muscular body.

Um…hehe, well isn't this a head scratcher? Uh, I mean what else can I say about myself?

Hmm, I guess I could just tell you about the things I like or something… Or I could just tell you about my crazy adventure with my girlfriend and my best friend/sister (how else could you say I created her?) in another universe.

Believe me when I say that this was the most fun I've had in years, but it never started that way.

Yeah, gaining powers, a team, and then the betrayal of the one person you never thought would… it brings a shock (no pun intended, mostly) to the system.

You probably think I'm too young to be experiencing half of what I've seen and you're right; grief and sadness to the level I've felt is so damn depressing and stupid that I should be off in the corner of my room sulking and crying into my knees and yet that same hurt made me strong enough to deal with it.

Because really, what is life without a few setbacks and challenges, eh?

Besides nobody said that the hero gig was easy, plus even with the grief and sadness, they are happy times in there, times that I wish to never forget.

That said I'll just let to that I am vengeance… no wait someone used that already.

Hmm, I got it!

**I am the invincible, high-voltage, tornado of justice and New York City's protector. I am… _Electric Ghost…_**

Travis: Dammit did you have to make it so dramatic

TC: *rolls eyes* Of course I had to or else it wouldn't have attracted people

Travis: Tch, last I checked people weren't fond of OCs…

TC:…And that's why I'm going to make you one of the coolest OCs ever

Travis: *coughs* So…

TC: Yeah?…

Travis: When will the others make their appearance?

TC: *laughs evilly* In time my soon to be eccentric OC, in time. *looks at audience* Oh and speaking of which see you next time.


	2. Welcome to Jump City Pt 1

Beta: Renia Grayson

Post: 11/18/14

Update: 11/19/14

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welcome to Jump City Pt. 1<em>**

_"Travis… Travis, we need to go…"_

_Explosions and gunshots rang through the air…_

_"…Travis, do you hear me? We need to leave now…"_

_Electricity oxidized the air…_

_"…Travis, you can't stay here. You can't do this. You'll die!"_

_'Eve…?'_

_A body hits the cold concrete ground…_

_"Travis, get up! Please get up! You can't die!"_

_The pale colored ground rapidly stains red…_

_'What's going on? What's wrong?'_

_"Get up! GET UP NOW!"_

Travis shot up screaming holding his head in pain, then fell back to the bed with a bounce. His chest moving rapidly up and down with his ragged breathing.

Why was he afraid? Why did he feel cold sweat running down his forehead? He knew why, and hated thinking about it.

It was nightmares, he knew that they could hurt, that they could make you feel emotional pain, but unlike normal nightmares, unlike those crazy things that the mind conjures up, this was a memory, one that he wished to forget.

Yeah, at this point he wouldn't mind having a dream about rainbows and unicorns if it could save him from the sensation of a blade going through his chest, and seeing Eve cry out over his dying body.

Shaking his head to relieve the horrid thoughts, Travis opened his eyes revealing twin honey brown orbs. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before panic began to form.

"Where the hell am I?" He thought as worry started to build in his mind, but he quickly squashed the feeling. Unfamiliar surroundings or not, he knew that panicking would only serve to make things more difficult. Besides if he couldn't think clearly...well, needless to say, luck wouldn't save his ass this time. But first he needed to know …

_"Where's Eve?"_ The black haired boy thought, gritting his teeth while glancing around the baring room. "Great," He thought sarcastically. _"I'm stuck in a room with no exit points except that door, and…an oddly comfortable… *yawn* bed… DAMMIT! It's not time to sleep I need to get out of here to find Eve."_

Hit with a new wave of determination, Travis pushed himself up with his left arm and immediately regretted it.

"Ahh! Dammit!" He swore as he fell back to the bed clutching his left shoulder in pain. He yelled in anger. Just what he needed; pain from a yet to be healed injury. It was also then that he realized that his body, from his neck to his waist, was wrapped in medical bandages.

He raised an eyebrow at that. _"OK, can cross out being held against my will off the list."_ He thought looking down at where his injury was and seeing dried up blood. _"There's no way a person with bad intentions would wrap me up so good."_ He started snickering. _"Yeah, cause random people are so nice to Travis Cruz nowadays."_ Travis thought sadly. With a sigh, he tried getting up again, this time using his other arm.

Too bad for all his troubles he was too distracted to notice the person standing there, behind his bed, with a somewhat disapproving look on their face. That is until said person grabbed onto his right arm, stopping his movements.

Travis tensed in alarm, only one word lingering in his now very blank, panicked, and attack ready mind. _"Shit!"_

Well, there goes being aware of his surroundings…

[-]

Eve, the blonde haired green-eyed goddess of computers, tech, and all that other good stuff wasn't having the best of days. Yeah, with having to raid a stranger's drawer (thank god for female clothing), and hiding from a bunch of killer robots, this was not how she pictured spending her day at all.

Oh, and let's not forget about the attack on New York.

It was kind of predictable that this city would be the last one to be invaded. Yeah with the 'infamous' Team Ghost…or at least what was left of it still protecting the city. Regardless of that fact, they still attacked…..and attacked hard, leaving the most of the city resembling a war zone.

What wasn't predictable though was their missing teammate randomly showing up and proclaiming she's the reason everything went to hell in the first place.

The green eyed girl felt a sudden wave of disgust and hate pass through her at the thought of her ex-teammate, the same one that nearly killed her brother and creator.

She slammed her fist into the wall cracking it in anger. Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to shed them. No, she wouldn't show weakness, no, not for her. _"Yet why can't I hate her? Why does it hurt so much to even try?" _She said out loud to herself angrily, punching the wall again and again until her knuckles were bloodied and a hole was left in the sheetrock. "_Why?"_ She took a trembling breath slowing her breathing and glanced down at her knuckles, wincing at the sight of the bruised and cut up skin.

With a sigh, Eve pushed off the wall and walked towards the bathroom holding on to her bleeding hand. She might as well wrap it up before it got infected.

The moment she stepped into the room, she turned on the cold water and it wash over the cut, cleaning it then covered it with sterile gauze and wrapped around that with the Ace bandages she found earlier in the cabinet. After she was done, Eve went to the kitchen and grabbed a chilled Tropical Punch Capri-Sun pouch from the fridge and then drunk it all in one sip.

She counted back in her head from five, taking in relaxing breaths to help calm her temper. Still she took her anger out on the poor Capri-Sun pouch though, since it did nothing but serve her that small, non-thirst quenching, serving of juice. _"Dammit, why can't they make a bigger size than this?"_ The girl thought, crying anime tears and holding her fist towards the ceiling in a silent threat. _"I'll find the bastard and torture them because of this."_

* * *

><p>Somewhere north of Los Angeles, a person took in a sharp intake of breath and started sweating at the painful feeling of foreboding.<p>

Maybe they should make those pouches larger, then maybe he wouldn't feel that feeling ever again.

* * *

><p>Back with Eve, the girl spent five minutes walking around the small apartment clearing her head of 'the Capri-Sun incident' as she deemed it before walking down the hallway towards Travis's room. She was wondering how her idiotic brother was doing and shrugged. <em>"Can't be worse than he was before…"<em>

Oh, how wrong was she.

When Eve got to the door, she couldn't help but sweat at the amount of noise coming from the room. _"He's not even supposed to be awake yet" _She then face palmed when she heard a pained scream. _"What the hell is he doing?"_ Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she resisted the urge to facepalm again. _"Idiot."_

The blonde haired teen reached for the doorknob but paused. "Knowing Travis, he might attack me the moment I walk through those door, injury or not." She frowned at the thought then a devious smirk formed on her lips. _"Yeah, sneaking up on him would be way better." _Eve thought, snickering quietly into her hand and then phased into the room turning invisible.

Without making noise (not that it mattered with all the noise Travis was making) she crossed the room and got behind the brown skinned boy's bed and slowly turned back visible. Just as he tried to push himself up Eve's hand shot out grabbing onto his arm stopping him.

Eve felt him tense under her fingertips, a very big sign that told her 'either diffuse situation or risk the hideout being blown to smithereens' so she did exactly that.

"Don't even try it, idiot." Eve spoke loudly ordering him. She kept her hand on his arm despite seeing him relax and pout at the sound of her voice. Then she heard him muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'you're the idiot'.

A tick mark formed on her forehead. "**I'LL SHOW YOU IDIOT!**" She raged and bonked him hard on the head, causing the poor boy to flail out of the bed and onto the floor.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Travis said, glaring at her while rubbing his head and now hurting back. "Don't you know not to hurt the injured?" He groaned.

Eve glared back making him wilt slightly. "You know why!" She exclaimed, visibly irritated by Travis' behavior. Hell, if the situation wasn't so damn serious she would of rolled her eyes, but instead she sighed, palming her face with her other hand. "Forget it."

"Wha-" Eve held up her hand making him pause. "I really don't know how you get yourself into situations like this Travis. To be honest I'm really surprised that you're not dead." She saw him wince but pushed on. "I mean I saw it. You were dead or at least seemed that way." She kneeled down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "That blade….Travis, it just barely missed your heart." Then she shrugged almost uncaringly. "Not that it mattered since it ripped apart the artery in your shoulder and punctured your left lung."

She got up laughing mirthlessly for a second. "By all means you should be both drowning in your blood and not have a drop of blood in you." She started tearing up, her voice wavering. "I-If i-i-it wasn't for your s-stupid powers you would be dead right now you asshole! DEAD!"

She dropped to floor, her eyes as wide as dinner plates, tears leaking out the corner of them. Eve couldn't help it; feelings she'd repressed for so long came back in an instant, drowning her senses in the overwhelming feelings of pain, guilt, and lost.

"You would be dead…" She repeated quietly, her body shaking. Then the dam burst, tears streaming down her face as sobs racked through her body like a newborn.

Her whimpers and tears slowed at the soothing whispers of "I'm sorry" and a warmth enveloping her body. It was then she realized Travis was hugging her, rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him, hoping that his touch wouldn't disappear, that it wouldn't fade away to only a memory …

[-]

"You know? You're an idiot."

Travis raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired girl. "Twenty minutes of crying and that's the first thing you have to say?" The teen asked; smirking and looking down at the petite blonde girl stuck to his side.

Eve gave him a look. "If you hadn't fought Hannah, I wouldn't be crying, and we wouldn't be in this mess. Tch, even Miranda wouldn't be on her own fighting off swarms of robots." She started waving her hand in a careless gesture then burying her face into his shoulder, not catching the expression on his face.

"What?" Travis asked with a frown. Why was this the first time he was hearing about this?

Eve noticing the displeasure in his voice unwrapped her arms from around his torso and sat back on the floor with her hands in her lap. "Right," She started dejectedly. "I didn't tell you." She looked off to the side not meeting his eyes and sighed. "Miranda has been fighting for as long as you were out, keeping the invasion force from finding us after Hana defeated you."  
>"And how long was I out?"<p>

"…"

"Eve?"

"A day and a half."

There was a pause.

"What?! Ow!" Travis glared at her rubbing his head.

Eve rolled her eyes then glared at him holding her fist threateningly in his direction. "Keep quiet dammit!" She softly shouted.

"Well you didn't need to hit me again!"

"Well do you want to get hit again?!"

The boy winced then pouted. "_No_. But it still didn't mean you had to hit me." He murmured out, cross-armed looking away.

"Well you were shouting; so sorry if I'm trying to keep the thousands of killer robots from finding and killing us." Eve said rolling her eyes.

Travis opened his mouth to retort but reined himself in. This was not a time to start arguing. "Fine, you're right." He said hoping to diffuse the situation.

Eve tilted her head in confusion. "Wha…?"

Travis smirked inwardly at the dumbfounded expression on her face; it wasn't always that you catch that type of look on her face. "I said, you're right."

Eve seemed to shake herself out of the daze. "R-right, of course I'm right." She said, seemingly unsure of what to say.

This time he couldn't hold in the smirk. "What? You expected me keep on arguing with you." Travis patted her head affectionately causing the young blonde to pout. Travis laughed. "Yeah, we could do that after we get to Miranda." He said with a look of determination sparkling in his eyes. "Speaking of which. Where is she?"

"Chinatown."

"Good, let's get our girl."

Eve nodded her head in agreement, but then paused when she realized something very important. She tapped his arm getting his attention. "Travis?" She questioned quietly.

Travis blinked once, twice then asked, "What?" First confusion, then a frown marred his features. He didn't like the way that her voice got quiet. Eve, though known for being calm never have a naturally quiet voice, yes soft, but never quiet, so whatever she had to say must have been troubling.

"You know we can't stay here." Wait…that's it? That's all she had to say?

Travis frowned. "…Yeah, I know, but we aren't leaving. We just can't."

Eve sighed sadly. Sometimes Travis was too damn stubborn for his own good. She decided to attack the issue from another angle. "If we don't leave more people will died." She told him, looking straight into his eyes.

Travis face took on a furious expression. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" He shouted angrily, ignoring Eve's flinch. He gritted his teeth as memories started fluttering through his mind. He knew that the invaders were after him, but would leaving really save anyone? But before he could even ponder the thought Eve responded back just as forceful.

"YES I DO!" She shouted, grabbing Travis by his bandages, jostling his injury making hiss in pain. She held him close to her face. Both were glaring furiously at each other, stormy brown eyes clashing with wicked waves of green.

She drew him closer and screamed. "Don't you understand?! They're attacking because you're here for no other reason! If you can't get that through your thick head, I wouldn't be surprised to see that you're dead in the morning!" She glared deeply into his eyes. It took all her willpower not to punch the self-loathing boy through a wall. Then in an instant all the anger that welled up in both their bodies just faded away.

Both push back from one another, not making eye contact.

Eve spoke up. "Travis, look …I …uh…" She stop talking, looking down into her lap. Eve wanted to say sorry, but just didn't have the heart to do it. She was stressed and angry which was making her say some things that she regretted deeply. Things that a simple sorry couldn't just fix. She balled her hands tightly into a fist. "I can't believe I said that. I don't want to see Travis dead. I don't want that."

For a few minutes an awkward and tense silence settled over them until. "Eve… you sure this is the only way to save them?" Eve looked up to see Travis staring dead at her with a grim expression on his face.

Eve nodded slowly getting up from the floor. "Yeah, which is why the moment we get Miranda, were leaving." She said; her voice serious.

Travis, having regained his earlier jovial attitude, smirked. "Alright… ready when you are."  
>Eve looked at him weirdly then began laughing, completely erasing the tenseness in the room. "Haha, where do you… think you're going… with that on?" She pointed at him, then continued to laugh.<p>

Travis tilted his head in confusion, watching the blonde weirdly. _'What is she talking about?'_ He glanced down and his cheeks glowed slightly maroon from embarrassment which only made Eve laugh harder.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Har Har, very funny; I forgot, ok." Travis grumbled crossed armed. "Plus I look cool like this." He said looking away.

Eve stifled a giggle. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Tarzan the Mummy." She said walking towards the door. "And don't get your panties in a bunch, idiot. I'll bring your stuff, don't worry."  
>Travis jaw twitched at the 'idiot' remark, but then he smirked. "What'chu say short stack?"<br>He laughed loudly as Eve's face turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment, he didn't care cause he got exactly the effect he wanted.

"Omph"! Travis abruptly stopped laughing as an elbow dug into his side ending his fun.  
>Eve let out a growl. "Make fun of my height again and your ribs won't be the only thing you have to worry about." She gritted out, staring slightly insanely at his crotch area making the older boy flinch. "Oh, and if you think I'm bad just wait for Miranda." She said smirking evilly.<br>Travis eyes widen in shock suddenly aware of the implications of what she was saying. "Miranda is going to kill me for getting hurt." "C-c-could we wait? I mean look at me." He stuttered out, pointing down at his bandaged chest. "I'm…hurt?" He protested questioningly.

Eve smirk widen into a grin. "What? I thought you wanted to see your pretty little girlfriend. I mean she is still fighting to protect you." She struggled to hold in her bubbling giggles at seeing the pale look on his face. "Ah, messing with him is what I live for." She thought evilly.

Travis' eye twitched uncontrollably. _"Note to self: take Miranda shopping or risk castration" _Then he thought better of it. _"On a second note: find and secure final issue of Naruto to prevent shopping trip of death"_ He then cried silently in a corner realizing that it wouldn't be possible to get the manga in this situation and started banging his head into the wall. _"Why, why is this world so cruel?!"_

"Um?" Eve watched the scene play out with a sweatdrop and exasperated look. Maybe she did take it a little too far. Then he started rocking back and forth rolled up in a ball on the floor.  
>Her eye twitched in irritation. Okay she's had enough. "Stop crying you idiot!"<p>

Crash!

With one swift kick to the head, Travis's head made a permanent indent in the wall.

Five minutes later...

"Are you done now?" Eve asked him still sounding irritated.

"Funny…you ask that" was what he wanted to say but Travis settled with nod, nursing the new bruise on his head with an ice pack.

Eve smiled. "Good." Then she left out the room, only to return a moment later with two sword sheaths, a black mesh T-shirt, and a black and red accented hoodie folded in her arms. "Here get dressed. Oh and if you're wondering about your collapsible blades…" She shook her head smiling. "Never mind."

It took him a moment to realize she said. "Hey what happened to my-" The door closed shut. "Swords." Travis then sighed to himself. "Why are all the girls I know crazy psychos?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere south of Travis's location<p>

"Hmmm, why do I have the strange urge to punch Travis through a wall? And why does it seem like someone has already done it for me?" Miranda wondered as she blasted yet another robot to smithereens with her unique purple flames. "Hah, probably just my imagination."  
>Travis's location<p>

* * *

><p>Travis felt a strong chill go down his spine causing him to shiver in fear. "What the hell was that?" He looked around the room frighten by the feeling but then ignored it slowly putting his gear together, putting on his shirt over his bandaged chest, followed by his hoodie. Afterwards he strapped the sheaths diagonally on his back. Then he walked out the door into the living room.<br>It was almost an exact replica of the room he was just in; besides the cringe worthy bright yellow couch and the blue curtains covering the windows. "Yo Eve!" He called out, "Where are we exactly?"

He heard some shuffling then she answered. "We're in Soho, hiding out in some small apartment." She called back to Travis.

"I can see that." He muttered out looking at the kitchen that was conveniently inside the living room. "So we're leaving now?"

"Yeah, right now." Eve said walking into the living room wearing a sleek black catsuit with green seaming completely different from the blue oversize sweater and skirt she had on before. Travis frowned when he saw her bandaged hand but didn't say anything. He would ask her later about that.

Eve, not noticing his frown, smiled up at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. In her arms were two onyx color swords with the red kanji of lightning engraved on the bottom of the blade. "Ready to kick some ass?" She questioned excitedly as she gave him the dangerous blades.  
>Travis smirked, sliding his swords into their sheaths. "You know it."<p>

Both busted down the front door and started sprinting in the direction of Chinatown where their lone teammate was still fighting to keep them safe. Hopefully they got there before it's too late.  
>…And preferably alive since kicking down a door in the middle of a city crawling with robotic soldiers specifically looking for you was never a good idea.<p>

So much for being subtle…

* * *

><p>Somewhere above Chinatown, thunderous explosions rippled through the air in flashes of purple and orange. On one side was a teenage girl with gray hair, blue eyes, and silver metallic wings. On the other, hundreds of black drones. And guess which side was winning.<p>

"Ha, you bastard robots. Did you really think that you could best me?" She gloated loudly, as she finished cutting through another horde of them, but in her moment of glory, a missile exploded in front of her, sending her spiraling towards the very unforgiving ground. It also didn't help that she was thousands of feet in the air.

Wind howled past her ear as she fell. Slowly she regained focus righting herself in the air, and just as she approached the ground she flapped her wings down, slowing her decent but not stopping it. She hit the ground hard, bouncing and rolling across the sidewalk at every hit before coming to stop at in the middle of the street by a burned out car.

Groaning, gray-haired girl got up rubbing the back of her aching head. She looked towards where she landed and wince seeing the decent sized crater in the sidewalk. Then she shrugged smiling. "Heh, at least I'm alive."

"Not for long." A mechanical voice spoke.

Her eyes widen hearing the voice so close behind her. She looked over her shoulder only to sweat drop at the number of robots and drones behind her. "Now I know how Travey feels."

"Tell us the location of Electric Ghost, young succubus, and maybe we won't torture you...much." The robot with the still smoking missile launcher ordered, stepping forward narrowing its red eyes.

She grinned coldly, showing off her sharp, dangerous looking fangs. "Oh is that so." Her wings extended behind her, every one of her metallic feathers hanging off them like sharp crystals off a chandelier. "Well then," she started, her grin widening. "You wouldn't kindly take a no for an answer, eh?"

The robots behind the missile wielder raised their guns while the drones in the air charged their red laser cannons.

"I'll take that as a no." She anchored her feet into the asphalt. "So then. Why don't you just...DIE!"

Without warning her wings snapped forward, bringing with it a powerful gust of wind.  
>The robots braced themselves for the attack, but they didn't even stand a chance as invisible objects began hacking away at their armor tearing them to pieces. The drones in the air exploded from the sharp projectiles going through them and for those still standing from the assault small metallic silver feathers were sticking out of their metal shells.<p>

She cocked her hand like a gun, pointing it at the still standing robots she blinked with one eye. "Bang." All the feathers impaling the machines glowed white and exploded in a bright purple explosions.

The shock wave blowing back hair along with the fading light from the explosion, gave the light skinned girl a look of an utter bad ass._ "Too bad Travis isn't here to see it."_ She thought, a little downcast.

"Told you we just had to follow the giant and very unnecessary explosions. Hey there, Miranda."

"Speak of the devil" Miranda murmured out looking up to see Travis and Eve sitting on a partially destroyed ledge of a two story building, both sporting face splitting grins. She raised an eyebrow. "How long were you two up there?"

Travis answered for the both of them. "From before the fight started. We didn't mean to bring them here and we would've gotten involved…" Travis and Eve looked sheepish.

"But?"

"But, with me as injured as I am; I would've just gotten in your way."

"So what her excuse?" Miranda asked nodding her head towards the blonde.

"She's here to protect me just in case." Travis said nonchalantly.

Miranda looked at Eve who was nodded excitedly. Miranda eyebrow twitched and she muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'idiots' before flying up to them.  
>Travis saw this and tried to run but a shadow shot out of the ledge and wrapped around his ankle. "Oh, no you don't." He heard Miranda say.<p>

Eve not wanting any part in this situation tried to inch away only to get trapped by multiple shadows wrapping around her.

Travis looked back nervously at Miranda who had an evil grin on her face. "So you've decided to not only nearly get yourself killed but also leave me to deal with the mess both of you just caused…just because." She landed on the ledge and grabbed on to him.

The gray-haired girl looked at him and sighed. "I want to hurt you so much for making me worry, for making me watch you get stabbed through the chest, for making me see your almost lifeless eyes." Then she wrapped her arms around him and gave him one of her rare genuine hugs. "And for playing hero when you didn't have to."

Travis felt guilt swell up in his chest. He knew what he did was stupid but for it to make her feel so Un-Miranda-like, it really did hurt making her feel this way. He hugged her back tightly as Miranda released the control of her shadows on him. "Sorry, beautiful." He murmured into her hair. "Didn't know you felt that way."

Eve, who was still trapped by Miranda's shadows, stood to the side smiling warmly at the scene until she had to go and ruin it. "Guys; robots, lasers,_ Hana_." She reminded, making both groan.

Miranda pointed her thumb in Eve's direction. "Shorty's right." she started, ignoring Eve's growl. "We can't stay here. All of them were scouters, and in a few minutes this place will be swarming with tanks and blockbusters."

"And if not that, then the main army wouldn't be that far behind." Travis continued.  
>"Then that means we only got one shot to do this." Eve finished.<p>

Travis tilted his head in confusion. "One shot to do what?" He asked looking at Eve.

Eve smiled a smile Travis never liked to see. It only meant one thing. She had a crazy plan. "Travis; that is such a great question; why….Because we're going to teleport to another universe."

There was a pause, a nice long pause before what she said registered in both their minds. Miranda and Travis look at each us before simultaneously screaming. "WHAT!?"

_"Way to keep it low-key." _Eve flinched at the scream but continue speaking. "Look the best way to hide Travis is for him to not be here at all. Besides isn't Sarah protecting your parents?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-," Travis eyes widen in realization. "They can't use my parents or anyone with Sarah as leverage to make us stay." Eve nodded smiling.

"They could still use civilians though." Miranda added.

"So, we find Hana and make her see the teleporting, it's the best way to get rid of any type of influence on us." Travis said finally understanding the plan.

Eve nodded in agreement. "Yeah because if she knows we're not here in the first place she can't use hostages to get us back."

"Wait, wait hold up. Are you both lunatics?!" Miranda raged. "We just escaped, barely from Hana, where this idiot nearly died, and you two want to bait yourselves just to get her to come back, all for a stupid plan?!"

Travis rolled his eyes. "If it saves lives it's worth it."

"But we may have one slight problem."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Eve scratch the back of her head looking slightly sheepish. "Travis can't turn into Electric Ghost."  
>For the second time that day, both Travis and Miranda screamed in alarm. "What do you mean heI can't turn into Electric Ghost?!"

Eve turned towards Travis. "Well you can but I'm pretty sure even you know that you don't have enough power to both sustain a transformation for long and then attempt teleport us out of there."

"You want me to do both while fighting Hana so all my energy goes into making the trip?" Eve nodded, then she turned towards Miranda. "So you in or not?"

Miranda shrugged though she still felt a bit apprehensive about the plan, she couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Look as much as I hate this plan, I can't help but feel a little excited for the outcome."

"Why exactly?"

"If this works I get to mess with different universe of people." Miranda said then started cackling madly making the two sweat drop. _"May their poor souls rest in peace"_ Eve and Travis thought in unison.

Eve cleared her throat making Miranda stop. "Alright time to enact Operation: Trickster."

* * *

><p>Jump City, CA<br>Date: July 28, 2013  
>Time: 4:30 P.M.<p>

It was such a beautiful day in Jump City, California. The air was warm, the sun was shining brightly and not a single cloud was their to mar the beautiful blue skies. And... a giant purple, multi green-eyed slime monster was attacking the sewer plant. Oh, wait that was just Plasmus.

The toxic blob of chemicals continued breaking and drinking from the pipes of green sewage making him stronger. Then out of nowhere, something blue and bright flashed before his eyes blinding him, followed by a loud disorienting clap of thunder.

Momentarily stunned, Plasmus didn't even notice the three new figures piled on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, never again." Miranda groaned, getting up dizzily.<p>

"Yeah, the idiot really overdid it." Eve spoke, rubbing her head.

Travis growled in irritation. "I wouldn't need to overdo it if you two didn't attract so much attention, short stack." Travis said, sitting up.

There was a moment of silence then. "**I'll KILL YOU!**"

Miranda sighed to herself, shaking her head. _"Only those two."_

Ignoring the duo, she looked around their new location slowly realizing that they were in some type of chemical treatment plant only to freeze when she saw something very unnatural there. "Um guys?" No response only the sounds of a struggle. "Guys." She tried again only for the same result. Having enough she turned around and shouted. "Will you both stop that. We have a serious problem here!"

"Huh?" Eve asked on top of a choking Travis who also responded though more strained.  
>Miranda pointed behind herself. "See pink, green and ugly." Both nodded seeing the large slime monster with multiple green eyes. "It's staring at us."<p>

As if on cue Plasmus launched towards them prompting Travis to yell, "Scatter!"

Miranda flew into the air while Travis and Eve dove to the side. In mid-air, Travis felt something latch on to his leg, looking down in surprise he saw Plasmus' hand wrapped around his ankle. "Oh come o-" He never got to finish the sentence as he was slammed into a wall.

"Ow." Travis groaned softly before falling from his imprint and onto the floor. He slowly picked himself up, pulling out his swords as he did so.

The teenage boy grinned viciously. "Ok ugly, you want to play then let's play." He snapped his wrists down forcibly and blue electricity began crackling down the surface of black metal blades.

Without warning Plasmus shot his arm towards him, but before he could prepare a counterattack, the limb was littered by several silver feathers.

Travis realizing what was going to happen, covered his eyes as the arm exploded, cringing slightly at the feel and smell of the slime that landed in his hair and body.  
>"Travis, what did I tell you about playing hero?" Miranda asked, irritation lacing her voice. He tilted his head to the side watching her as she floated down.<p>

She stood protectively in front of him.

Travis grinned jokingly. "That I'm very good at it?"

Miranda gritted her teeth but didn't respond. No, she wanted to respond but holding back a giant blob monster was more important than snarking back to her boyfriend. Ha, who was she kidding?

Miranda dodged Plasmus' second attempt to hit her and laughed when she heard Travis' scream when he got hit by the purple sludge. Flying higher, she formed purple fireballs in the palms of her and started launching them at Plasmus, which didn't even seem fazed by it. Miranda grinned widely. "Big explosions it is then" She thought excitedly.

Miranda smirked as she gathered her wings behind her then brought them forward with a large gust of wind. Her feathers landed with a thud, sticking all over Plasmus' body, sparkling and glowing like glitter. "Big ugly slime monster say what."

"Rrrha?"

Plasmus exploded in a ground shaking, large purple explosion, his body splattering all over the large room.

There was a cough and glanced down at the sludge covered Travis.  
>"Miranda?" Travis calmly called out.<p>

Miranda acknowledge him with a "Hmm?" Before turning back around and landing on the ground.

"Why?! Why did you blow it up?!" He shouted wiping the gloss foul smelling material off himself.

Miranda gave a little half shrug. "Um, sorry?" She rubbed the back of her head looking a little sheepish. Miranda herself wasn't covered in anything because she used her wings to block it and then shed her feathers leaving her scotch-free.

"Hey, at least we don't even need to worry about that thing anymore." She said with a relax smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Eve deadpan, pointing behind Miranda. The girl turned around her jaw dropping at the sight of the destroyed monster reforming looking perfectly fine and even slightly irritated.

"Oh, look. It regenerated."

Plasmus screeched loudly then spat out something green towards Miranda.

The girl saw this and dodged forward, rolling underneath the blast. "Shut it!" Miranda shouted as the green substance hit the ground where she was standing and… it melted part of the concrete.

Miranda stared at the spot and shook her head. "Okay, can we, I don't know, give up?!" She asked forcibly while shooting back into the air. "We obviously can't do anything against that thing without Travis and you're not even fighting Shorty."

The girl in question just shrugged, ignoring that barb at her height. "You know that I've got nothing to deal with that. I mean come on. It's spitting acid."

Miranda gritted her teeth as she had to dodge another acidic blast and avoid the swipe of a limb. She kept this up for five minutes before she got smacked out of the air, hard.

The young succubus braced herself for impact only to feel someone catching her. She felt strong arms around her body and she opened her eyes glancing up to see a pair of worried brown eyes looking down at her.

"Beautiful, you good?" Travis asked, he jumped over a machine and drop behind it hiding with Miranda in his arms.

Miranda nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just put me down." She said quickly. Travis compiled with her request and set her back on her feet.

"You know-" Travis started to say.

"Don't even say it." She cut him off glaring pointedly at him.

Travis laughed; then took out his swords again charging them. "Just remember not to tell me then next time." With that said, he gave her a salute and jumped into the fray.  
>Three seconds later, he was slammed into a wall cracking it.<p>

Miranda sighed. "Travis, why are you such a cannon fodder?" Miranda jumped up cutting through the arm holding Travis with razor sharp edge of her wing and caught him before he fell. She then sent another stream of feathers at the monster which detonated on impacted pushing Plasmus back.

Travis grinned at her weakly. "Can't be worse than Eve, who's doing nothing."

"I resent that!" They heard Eve scream from somewhere below them.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "At least she doesn't go jumping into unwinnable situations."

Travis grumble under his breath. Then spoke loudly. "Throw me."

Miranda looked at him in shock. "What?! No!"

Travis narrowed his eyes. "Miranda, I don't like pulling this card but as your leader throw me."

Her arms tighten around him. "Travis, are you-" She began to protest.

"Miranda, stop arguing and do it." He ordered, cutting her off. His voice laced with authority that not even Miranda could refuse.

With a sigh she started spinning in the air. "You better know what you're doing." She told him then let go, sending the teen flying towards the screeching blob.

As Travis flew through the air, he brought his swords over his head, pressing the tips together and started spinning like a drill. Streams of blue lightning swirled out and around where the tips of the blades met. As his rotation increased, the electricity surrounding his swords stretched across his body, covering it in an impenetrable shield of spinning energy.

Plasmus never had a chance.

"Eat this, **_Lightning __Drill!"_** Travis shouted as he tore through Plasmus, leaving behind a gaping hole in his chest. The boy landed on his feet spinning to a stop, his blades still sparking with electricity.

It wasn't even a second before Travis started attacking full force, sending barrage after barrage of lightning from the tips of his blades, which both exploded and tore the toxic blob of chemicals apart, never allowing it to regenerate.

By the end of the attack, only a puddle of slime remained of Plasmus, and for Travis, he was breathing heavily, visibly sweating at the strain he just put on his body. Then his swords dropped out his hands, clanging to the floor, his vision blurring as he fell to the floor with a thud.

He heard multiple voices calling his name… then nothing…

* * *

><p>TC: *Sighs with contentment* Alright that about wraps it up<p>

Travis: You mean leaving them with a cliff hanging while fighting…that blob thing

TC: *groans in frustration* His name is Plasmus

Travis: That thing is his a name, and a gender?!

TC: Yeah…

Travis: *reads over TC's work* Why did you mention his name while we're fighting him? We didn't even know what it was

TC: *rubs the back of his head sheepishly* Yeah, about that…

Miranda: *sighs while pinching her nose* Ignore the two bozos for they're being more idiotic than usual

TC/Travis: Hey!

Miranda: Anyways review, or do whatever you do, and TC?

TC: Yeah…?

Miranda: Don't be late with the next chapter, or else

TC: *gulps* O-ok

Miranda: *smiles* Good


End file.
